


An Itch To Scratch

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words) about a late night itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itch To Scratch

"Julian, would you please stop squirming!?"

Another squirm made the covers rustle.

"I'm sorry, but I've got an itch I can't reach."

Turning over and facing his bed partner, Garak asked:

"Then why don't you ask me, instead of preventing us both from sleeping?"

Julian shrugged in the dark.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to having anyone around willing to scratch my back."

Garak's voice took on a tender aspect.

"Well, there's more to a relationship than sex, you know."

"I know, but- ooooohhhhhh.... right there..."

Garak smiled in the dark and scratched his lover's back.


End file.
